


Part of Your World

by ModdyOrilik (Charly)



Series: Simply Complicated [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly/pseuds/ModdyOrilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori makes Kili some pancakes as they get ready to take their shots together.</p><p>Short, fluffy MtF!Kili/FtM!Ori drabble which turned out to have a bit more porny language than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

Ori sighed, watching Kíli sleeping soundly beside him, awash with the dim light of the dawn. It’s for the best that he’s such an early riser, considering just how late his girlfriend prefers to sleep in; it gives Ori a chance to make her something nice for the morning and all that, but mostly because he loves to see his love’s face devoid of stress and worry, illuminated by the light of a new day instead of darkened by the frustrations that come as that day takes place. But even better than that is the look on her face and kittenish growl in her morning voice as he begins to leave the bed and-

“Where’r you goin’?” Kíli murmured, eyes scrunching into a stretch before squinting awake.

“I’m going to make you breakfast, sweetheart,” he responded, kissing her lightly on the temple. “It’s injection day and you deserve something special. Really, you deserve something special every day.”

Her face, even though it had flashed annoyance at the mention of their shots, softened again almost all the way to sleep-filled peace when she replied with “you’re special enough for me,” and curled herself in the duvet.

Rising from the bed, he eventually found his pants from the night before strewn across a lamp. Date nights could get a little wild, but Ori knew that Kíli’s favourite part was the morning after, breakfast in bed and light touches even as their responsibilities to the rest of the world make themselves known. She’s said before that she loved their bed, loved being in their bed with him, and precisely because it was theirs. “Us against the world,” she had whispered, love in her voice, as she kissed down past his thigh and trailed her tongue up his silicone length.

Before too long, Ori was harder than he was relaxed, and absentmindedly flipping pancakes as he daydreamed about Kíli. He heard a soft moan emit from the bedroom, the kind brought on by a particularly good stretch of the back (or, on other occasions, a light lick of Kíli’s clit). A slightly rustling could be heard as Kíli oriented herself toward the heat from Ori’s side of the bed, dozing off again almost immediately.

Orange juice, pancakes, and syrup arranged neatly onto a tray, Ori made his careful trek back into the bedroom. Just as he was deciding where to place Kíli’s good morning kiss (mouth or neck, he couldn’t choose), he caught sight of her. The warmth of both the sun and the duvet apparently too much for her, Kíli had strewn the covering haphazardly away, only succeeding partially. Her breasts, fortunate side effects from her years of hormones, lay carelessly open to the outside air of the room, nipples hard. The wide expanse of smooth skin along her side clearly visible, Ori had to restrain himself from kissing it.

No matter how many times Ori witnessed this - the rise and fall of her ribcage and rumpled perfection of her hair - he could still only stand in awe of her beauty. Setting the tray on the nightstand, he carefully crawled back onto the bed and ran a warm hand up her side. A light mewl escaped her throat, exactly as Ori expected and yet striking all the same.

Kíli groggily turned her head in Ori’s direction, squinting her eyes open and raising her hand to his cheek as she pulled him down for a kiss.

“Mornin’ love,” she muttered, finally starting to wake as she notices the maple syrup smell surrounding her. The hand she had placed on his cheek slowly crawls down his neck and onto his chest, where she lightly glides a fingertip across the surgical scar under his left pec.

“Be right back,” Ori replied, realizing that if he didn’t get what they needed now he wouldn’t be able to until much later.

They had been through so much together, and would go through much more. They both knew it to be true as Ori returned from the bathroom cabinet with their injections and Kíli made light work of her stack of heart-shaped pancakes. But for now, they could enjoy the morning in their bed, and in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I wrote anything! I had planned on writing this a long time ago but just wasn't up for it I guess.  
> Dedicated to Tagath.  
> And, as always, I could be convinced to write some more to it.


End file.
